Secrets aren't really secrets
by Puddlezz
Summary: Kagome goes to America after her mom gets remarried. While there she gets hit by a bus and wakes up with a cool power. Let her figure out what to do with them.
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy, another story. I have absolutely NO life, whatsoever.

* * *

Disclaimer: BITE ME!

* * *

Summary: Kagome moves in with her mother, step-dad and new brother. She gets hit by a bus and wakes up the next day with powers that she deffinitely did not have before. Is it safe to tell the world about it? If she does, how will the world react and what will they do to her?

* * *

Of course Inu/Kag and San/Mir...am I stupid?

* * *

They told me there would be buildings.

I didn't believe them, but that is what they told me. They told me that I would be able to see the buildings from the plane.

Of course I know that there are buildings in New York. I watched all of those television shows with the people running around in New York, and all. But I was moving to Brooklyn. I didn't expect there to be that many buildings in a suburb area like Brooklyn (That is if you call Brooklyn a suburb area. Just bear with me people.) At least not after my mom told me to leave my cameras behind.

"Oh, no," She said over the phone. "You won't need all of those cameras in Brooklyn. There isn't that much to look at down here."

I brought them anyway.

It was fall time -- not like you could tell from the plane -- so I decided to wear my leather jacket. I could just feel myself fitting in with all of the other Americans, with my big black leather jacket, just like I knew I would ... NOT. My mom is not really fond of my jacket, that oddly enough happens to be about two sizes too big, that I bought with the intent of growing into as I got older, but I did not wear it to get her mad. I'm not the least bit resentful toward the fact that she decided to marry a guy who lives around the world, forcing me to leave school in the middle of my sophmore year, leave the best - and pretty much only - friend I have had since about kindergarten, and the city I had lived in for all of my 16 years.

No. I'm not resentful in the least.

The thing is I really don't like the guy my mom is marrying. I think his name is Johnathan, or Jack, or...something or other that begins with a J. He makes her happy for reasons that I am not entirely sure of, though. I just don't like him. Not because of the fact that he has a son that hardly ever says a word to anyone, but that's a different story, but because he is such a jerk to me. Who here only has one phone line and needs to go onto the internet for whatever reason? That's what I did because I had to do a report for math class (yes, they give reports for math class), and the big stupid man came in, and unplugged the line so he could call his dog.

That's right. I said his DOG.

I don't even like dogs. He only acts like this while my mom is not around though so it is not that often. The faker.

It's also the whole moving to New York thing that bugs me. I guess that it is a good thing that I started to learn to speak English when I was in Elementary school, so I pretty much got it down.

Did I already mention what's-his-names son?

I call him Sleepy -- you know, from the 7 dwarfs -- because he always looks dazed like he is about to pass out from sleep deprivation, or something. His real name is Miroku and he is a year older than me. You would think that after being an only child for 16 years, that I would be happy for a big brother and you would probably be right, if the boy ever said anything to me.

"Kag!" Even if I had not heard my mom yelling my name at the top of her lungs as I walked through the gate, I could not have missed them. My new family that is. What's-his-face was making Sleepy hold up this sign that said Welcome home Kagome! Everyone getting off the flight was all, "awww, look how sweet," and smiling at me in this sickening way.

I could just tell that I was going to fit in with everyone around here.  
No..... really.

"Okay," I said walking up to my so called family. "Put the sign down nmph-" They probably would been able to hear the last words I said if my mom had not chosen that moment to throw me into one of her bear hugs.

"Oh, Kag. I missed you so much!" She just kept saying over and over. I didn't like anyone else but my mom calling me that so I sent a glare toward Sleepy, just in case he was getting any ideas about calling me that once he learns to talk. He just stood there looking...well...sleepy.

* * *

"So, how was your flight kiddo?" Jeff - that, I now know, is What's-his-face's name - asked me as he took my bag off of my shoulder and placed it on his own. And must he really call me kiddo?  
He must have been surprised by the weight of the bag because he then said, "Woah, what do you have in here anyway? You know that it is illegal to smuggle animals into the U.S."

I had to wonder. Was that supposed to be funny?

"No," I replied flatly. "It is my bag of cameras, and I still have four more."

"Four?!" He replied in moch surprise. What an ass. "Do you think your moving in or something?"

Did I mention that he thinks he's a comedian? Well, he's not. He works at the airport. That would explain how he gets to come and see my mom so often, and how I got those first class tickets to come here for free.

* * *

I looked over at Miroku/Sleepy and noticed that he was staring off into space, just like all the past times I've seen him. I snatched the sign out of his hand and held it face down so I did not have to see the bright green letters saying my name. Did you know that I hated greed? "Can we just go to pick up my bags before someone else does?" I only said that because I had heard, before I came here, people steal luggage from you. I really did NOT need to lose my stuff right now.

My mom looked over at me with this look on her face that told me that what she was going to say, she really didn't want to but was going to do it anyway. Sure enough she leaned over to me and said in this hushed voice so that no one else could hear her, "I though we had a talk about that jacket, Kagome." I cringed when she said my name. The only time she says my full name is when she is mad at me, and by the look in her eyes she was definitely mad at me. "And those jeans. I thought that you said that you would be throwing those away."

I was wearing my oldest jeans, so old that they had holes in the knee parts, with my over-sized jacket. They went well with my black v-neck shirt and lace up boots. All in all I sort of looked like those misunderstood teenage runaways that you always see on those Made-for-TV movies.

But, when you are on a plane for hours on end, you want to be comfortable. I told that to my mom and she just rolled her eyes and walked off. That is the think I like about my mom. Although what she did was kinda rude, she does not harp on thinks like other mom's do.

"Okay," she said out loud "Let's go get your bags. Come on Miroku." She had to call Sleepy by name because he looked as if someone had shoved him out of bed to come and get me, and was not paying attention, though I'm not really sure if he ever does.

Pay attention that is.

I once asked my mom if Miroku was a narcoleptic or high all the time and she was like, "Why would you think such a thing?" Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that he always looks drowsy and never speaks acting like he's a drunk mute .

Wait, my mistake. He did talk to me once. At the wedding reception while I was standing outside with my jacket over my bridesmaids dress trying, yes TRYING, to smoke a cigarette. He said "Are you in a gang or something?"

Don't get me wrong. That was the first and last time I would ever have a cigarette ... Really! After hacking my lungs out from coughing, I could never dream of using one ever again. I was just under a lot of stress. It wasn't my fault.

* * *

Okay. We are in the car and I'm sitting here in the back with Mr. Mime. My new dad is driving us to our new house which, my mom has assured me, is really nice. She said that I got the nicest room in the house.

I look over to my left and surprisingly enough, Sleepy is...take a guess....that's right. Sleeping. I rolled my eyes and looked back over to my side of the car. There was lots of stuff to look at inside the car, but the thing that took my breath away was what I saw as we were passing over the bridge to downtown Brooklyn. The ocean. Yeah, that does sound kind of dumb, but just looking at the ocean like that, with the setting sun - did I mention that it was like 6 o'clock? - shining off of it and it just looking so pretty and blue, when it truth it was probably full of junk like soda cans and candy wrappers, but we have no need to think about that right now.

I gasped when I saw it and I could swear that I heard Miroku snort, like it was obvious that it was the ocean I was looking at. Duh!, it was the ocean but I never really saw it that close, and wasn't he asleep in the first place? It's not like I used to live on a beach or something. Anyway, when I did gasp, other that snort I was sure I had heard, my mom looked back at me and said, "Yeah, it is beautiful. You want to know what else is beautiful? Your school..." Then she launched into this long-winded explanation of my school, which was made in the 18th century and so on and so forth. I pretty much tuned out most of it but got the parts like, "you will have so much fun" and "you and Miroku will have all of the same classes." I choked on my spit and Miroku jumped out of alleged his sleep. For the first time in my life (or as long as I knew him) I heard Miroku say more than a sentence.

"What do you mean she is going to be in all of MY classes?! Are you both crazy?!" Both I was supposing he meant, my mom and new dad.

"No, we are not crazy," Jeff stated. "We just think that it would be a good idea if you and Kagome got to know each other at home and at school. She could even meet all of your little friends."

Great. Just great. I get new second-hand friends as well as everything else. Aren't I just the luckiest girl on earth? Let me jsut try and save my dignity, now shall I? "Isn't Sl-- I mean Miroku a grade higher than I am? I mean I can't be in his class." Please let this work.

"What makes you think that I want her," Emphasis on the her, "In all of my classes?!" Miroku was obviously upset and so was I, but did he have to yell so loud? Maybe it was just the jet lag talking, but for a person who spends most of his time not saying anything, he can yell pretty loud.

* * *

That is pretty much the end of Chapter one. I hope very much that you like it. And if you don't, too damn bad for you!

* * *

Love Me

Blackthorn1989 aka Ashley the Adorable


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! I bet you people that reviewed are really proud of me. Speaking of the people that reviewed, if you left a e-mail adress I already sent you a e- mail telling you how thankful I am, but to those of you who didn't, THANK YOU!!! I was soooooooo happy when i saw all of your reviews!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: Fluffy Bunnies!!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summary: Kagome moves in whith her mother, step-dad and new brother. She gets hit by a car and wakes up the next day with powers that she deffinitely did not have before. Is it safe to tell the world about it? If she does, how will the world react and what will they do to her?   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
My best friend from before I moved had a older brother, whom I might add was extremely cute. She told me that the key to having a sibling was to fight with them all the time, at least thats what she said she thinks the key to having a sibling is. Whatever floats your boat I say.   
  
I really don't want to have to fight with Miroku all of the thime though. I want us to have a wonderful big brother little sister relationship, like all of those families you see on tv. Something like the Brady Bunch, I suppose, only minus about 5 kids. I know all of you are saying that I have really bad math skills and all because there were only 6 kids and not 7, but if you have no life like I do and watch every television show known to man in your spare time, then you would know that in the last shows they brought in Oliver.That is pretty much irrelevant to what I was talking about before, but, whatever.  
  
As I said before, I don't want to fight with Miroku all the time, but it does not seem like it's going to turn out that way. He really doesn't seem to like me by the way he was skowling in the car. It was enough that he nearly blew out my eardrums, but then he looked at me when he was finished yelling at my so-called parents. And do you know what I saw when he looked at me?  
  
Hatred.   
  
Not looking at me with sadness, or even pity. It was a look of utter and complete hatred. It wasn't as if I had put his dog in a microwave or murdered someone. All I did was end up in his school. That is really not that bad because if he wanted then he could just ignore me and pretend like I wasn't even there and carry on with his life. I wouldn't have a problem with that. But to look at me like that? That just wasn't fair.  
  
You know what? I really don't care that much at the moment. I'm TIRED. Riding on a plane for hours on end is not really that great. I didn't sleep either. I know that i'm probably silly, but I have this fear of dying in my sleep. Supposing the plane went down while I was dreaming about hot guys without shirts was just unacceptable. So I took a page out of Miroku's book and took a nap.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~o_0~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
When my mom woke me up, I was outsid of this big, beautiful house. Wait, did I say big, beautiful house? I meant ginormous, georgious house. I was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. It had all of these windows with designs on them like you would see in a church, and pinewood doors. And I could almost sware that I saw a pool behind it.  
  
That's right. I Kagome Higurashi has her own pool!!!  
  
If I ever find myself some friends then I could invite them over for a pool party. Things are really starting to look up around here.  
  
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and went, "Is this the house?"   
  
My mom looked over the back of her seat with this huge smile plastered over her face. "Yes honey," She went, "This is the house."  
  
I opened my door and stepped out of the car.   
  
Jeff and Miroku were already taking my bags and stuff out of the car.   
  
When they were finished we all walked ofer to the house. It looked even better up close. Mom opened the door and I looked inside.What I saw took my breath away. The inside was even better than the outside. Paintings were everyhwere, funiture lined the rooms, and everything was gold or cream colored.   
  
If I were holding any bags at the moment, I would have surely dropped them in my amazement. My mom had actually found something good for me. The same woman who brought home take-out everyday for me to eat, and forgot to take out the garbage. Yeah, that woman.   
  
Shock is the only way for me to describe how I am feeling at the moment. I felt like screaming.   
  
"Do you like it?" she asked me. Was that an actual question??? If you looked at me at that moment you could tell that I was liking the house.  
  
Just to make sure that she knew that I liked the house, I nodded my head. "Can I see my room?" I asked. She did say that it was the best room in the house.   
  
"Sure honey." She replied. "Miroku can give you a tour of the entire house." The house suddenly stopped looking beautiful. I did not want Miroku giving me a tour of the house. He obviously felt the same way, because he snorted. You know the type of snort people do when they are really disgusted with something, like a dead raccoon? (Or maybe that was just me) That is what he did only that I was that dead raccoon. He started walking and I had no choice but to follow him. I glared daggers at my mother as I went though. She nust not have noticed, because she yelled after me "Ya'll have fun now." Yeah, I bet.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*_*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
As I walked behind Miroku, I tried to figure out why he disliked me so much. Was it because of the whole cigartte-at-the-reception thing? As I said it was just a one time thing. I don't know why he was mad at me and I planned to find out.  
  
I'll try to be subtle. Maybe a hi, how are you, nice weather we're having. Or even a wow, this house is really nice. Not what I actually said, which was, "Why do you hate me so much?" So much for being subtle.  
  
He looked back at me and shrugged. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
I don't know. It could have been the way you reacted to what our parents said about us being in the same classes. Or the way you looked at me after. Are you kidding me? That, of course, is what I wanted to say. Instead I said "I just think you do." Oh, yeah. Subltety is so back.  
  
We walked in silence the rest of the way to my room. "This is your room. Your mom said that you liked yellow and blue, so that is what I painted your walls. I hope you like it."  
  
I suddenly felt a wave of likeing toward Miroku. Maybe he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did. Or maybe he did, because right after he said that he told me "YOu better like it because I wasted a whole lot of money on paint for you. You owe me fifty bucks."  
  
Fifty dollars?!  
  
In your dreams loser!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I hope that you like my second chapter. And now my personal thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
misty memoriez : Thank you very much for liking my story. I really appreciate your review  
  
Black Dragon : I sent you a mail, so you should have gotten my thanks in there  
  
Sailor-Knight Shadowstar : Thank you!  
  
inu_babe666 : You got my mail  
  
drake220 : You are very right about the Jenny Carroll fan thing. All I have to say is you gotta get your inspiration from somewhere right???  
  
Josie : How many ways can you say thank you? I don't know wo i'm just going to say it again. Thank you  
  
Black Dragon : Please don't hunt me down because 1) im adorable and 2) I updated. See?  
  
Thank You all again so very much and please review again. I feel so motivated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what people! I have no school this week! I am so happy! So happy, that I am going to write a new chapter! YAY REGENTS WEEK!!!  
  
(BIGGGGGGGG A/N: I am very sorry about the last chapter 3. I only wrote the first chapter, the answers to the reviews and stopped. My friend, who shall remain nameless, named Sam, decided it would be fun for her to write the rest of it. I only found out about it today. I feel sorry for anyone who actually read the fakeness and reviewed. Thank u though.)   
  
Disclaimer: I tried to sniff coke once, but the ice cubes got in the way.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lets recap on this whole situation for a moment shall we?  
  
1) My mom meets the jerk of the century  
  
2) My mom marries the jerk of the century  
  
3) My mom moves in with the jerk of the century  
  
4) I have to move in with my mom and the jerk of the century and leave my friend and her extremely cute brother  
  
5) My new brother is a reflection on his father, and in my book becomes the runner-up for jerk of the century  
  
6) My room doesn't match!!!  
  
What else could possibly go wrong, you ask? Wait and find out.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~@_@~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
So what if I was just trying to be friendly since he had gone and painted my room and spent his money on me. After all, blue and yellow really are my favorite colors, but where the hell will you ever see me putting them together. Come on now, has he never heard of color scheming? Where the hell is the style channel when you need it?   
  
Also, just for the sake of my sanity (and yours), I am skipping ahead to later on that night because, my life is just that boring. And plus, do you really need to know that I had mashed potatoes with gravy and macaroni and cheese for dinner that night? No, you don't.  
  
After dinner my mom and step-dad said that they were going out to the movies so me and Miroku could get better acquainted with each other.   
  
Translation: They are going so they could make-out in a dark area where none of their children could walk in on them. Think tongue action, though I really don't want to go into detail about my mother's kissing habits.  
  
Shortly after they left, Miroku said that he was going out for pizza. My question is, didn't we just have dinner? His answer was, "Yeah, but I'm still hungry. You have a problem with that?" What an asshole.  
  
I know that he hates me and all, but he can't be the only one to get out of the house, so I am making him take me along. Maybe I could meet a friend so that I could get away from him. Lord knows that it would be in the best interest of the world if I did before a fight breaks out.   
  
You see, before I moved, I had a little problem with my fists. For some odd reason, they just had this strange urge to make connections with peoples faces. It was never really my fault, because, as my old guidance counselor told me, I have some sort of anger-management problems to work out. But, if you think about it, I can't really be my anger management problem if people keep picking on me. It's not really my fault if I am so cute that people hate on me so much that they want to fight with me.  
  
I remember this one time, I was in school sitting by a tree, reading a wonderful book that I can't remember right now, minding my own business, when this girl comes up to me and starts yelling about her natural beauty being tarnished. All I could think was why was she yelling, what natural beauty did this chick ever have, and didn't I break her nose last week? I found out that I didn't break her nose, just fractured it, and that she was looking for revenge (you know, the natural beauty thing). This is around the point in time where I loose control of my body and my fists take over as my brain. Do you want to know what happened then? Let's just say that I had to pay her hospital bills and her mom had to donate a kidney.  
  
Back to what I was talking about before, I made Miroku take me with him. We had to walk all the way to the bus stop and ride about 15 minutes. It was the coolest 15 minutes of my life. Let me tell you, I have never before gotten into an argument with a person I have never met before in my life, on a bus nonetheless.   
  
This guy, he looks about in his 30's, with really tacky clothing came out of nowhere and started asking me these questions about what my favorite cereal was. I had only been in America for a couple of hours so how was I supposed to know what cereal they had here? So I did what any other person with no American cereal knowledge would do. I ignored him. That seemed to get him pretty angry because he started yelling. Yelling for what, I will never know, but he was yelling for about 2 minutes. I was starting to get a headache so I yelled, at the top of my lungs, "Shut your damn trap before I shut it for you!" Miroku looked over at me like I was crazy, but who really cares what he looks at me like.   
  
I angered the guy even more with what I said, so he picked me up by my shirt collar and yelled in my face, and his breath was not that pretty. Anywayz, the guy was in my face, and no one gets that close to me, especially if I don't know who the hell they are. To top it off, I was getting really pissed, so I punched him out of my blind fury. Miroku jumped up out of his seat, and dragged me off of the bus, which was luckily at our stop. From the outside of the bus though, I could see the man holding his eye and flailing his free arm. HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
What can I say? Confrontation is fun.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~#_#~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The mall. I never really liked it that much. All those people, and stores that I never go into, and...people. The only good thing about the mall is the fact that you eat there. When I eat, I do not notice all the annoying people or 'Attention Shoppers' buzzers over the loud intercoms. It's just me and my plate.  
  
We walked into Pizza Planet (How inventive. They probably stole the name from Toy Story.), and I suddenly heard a loud voice go, "Oi Miroku! Over here!" He went to sit at the booth where the voice had come from and I, not wanting to bother (or be bothered) anyone, went to sit, sat at the table next to the booth my 'brother' sat.   
  
A little while after I sat down and started staring at the oh, so interesting wall in front of me (Miroku was talking his happi little head off with all of his wonderful guy pals), a girl with a clipboard in an apron (the girl, not the clipboard), went over to the table Miroku was at.  
  
"Miss Sango," I heard him speak. "It seems that you are our beautiful waitress for today." I heard a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a snort and then the waitress, Sango, asked the booth's order.   
  
Miroku ordered a large pizza with pepperoni on it for his table and 3 Sprite's w/o ice. The waitress, now known as Sango turns toward me. "Kik- wait... You're not Kikyo."   
  
As like any other person, who is called the name of someone else, I asked "Whose Kikyo?" She just gave me a forget-about-it wave and asked my order.   
  
I told her that I just wanted a Sprite. Sne nodds and goes off to get the soda. I sit in silence as Miroku and his friends talk about nonsence. I.E: cars and Pamela Anderson. Wow. Boys really have no life whatsoever.  
  
"I haven't seen you before, have I ?" Sango asks me as she brings my drink.   
  
"No, I just moved here. I'm his," I pointed my head in the direction of Miroku, who was currently trying to have an arm werstling match with some boy with golden eyes, who was, in my oppinion very cute, "New sister."  
  
Sango shook her head and tut-tut-tutted. "Oh, that must be sad having Houshi as a brother." Houshi??? Must be some sort of inside joke.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "It is sort of sad. Seeing as he hates me and all."   
  
Hate is such a strong word. That is exactly the reason I used it. "I don't think that he hates you." Yeah right. "He probably," she continued, "Is just not used to having a sister."   
  
Right. Deep down in some secluded section of his heart, locked away in a hidden section, in the treasure chest, of the ocean of his heart, he really and truely loves me.   
  
Yeah, right. It would be easier for me to get a date with that cute boy with the nice eyes.   
  
You think those are contacts???   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~0_0~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hey, new girl. What's your name?" It was Sango.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." What an idiot I am. "Kagome Higurashi."   
  
"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Sango. At least that's what it says on my shiny name tag." She points to it proudly as I laugh.  
  
"SANGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU HAVE PIZZA ORDERS TO FILL!" That was some guy yelling. I guess it was her boss.   
  
She gives me a wavering smile, and off she goes, clipboard and all.  
  
I drink my soda and stare into space, when a figure comes and sits in front of me. I look up at this guy and he just stares at me. After a while it got really annoying.  
  
"Uhhh," I stammer. "What exactly are you looking at???" What a nice person I am to strangers.  
  
"Sorry." He told me. "I just thought you were someone else."   
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Whatever. Can you go away now?"   
  
I mean it. I can become friends with just about everyone.   
  
"Hi." He continued. "My name is Koga and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." Wow. This guy was really laying it on thick.  
  
"Hi." I retorted. "My name is Kagome. Thank you. Now can you go away and let me drink my soda in peace?"  
  
"Glad to meet you Kagome." OH, MY GOD! Doesn't this guy take a hint? Go Away!  
  
Too bad I can't actually way that. Oh, wait. Yes I can. "Go away."  
  
"But-" I cut him off before he could say anymore.  
  
"No. Leave. Now!"  
  
"It is alright fair lady. Although we must part, for now, we will meet again." Who did this guy think he was? Shakesphere?   
  
"Whatever. Bye!" Goodness. What an annoying twit.  
  
I put my head back to my straw to take another sip of my Sprite, when I heard, "YOU PERVERT!!!" Followed by a slap followed by a cracking noise.  
  
I looked around to find out what was going on, and saw Sango standing red-faced next to a swirley-eyed Miroku. Something must have happened.  
  
And remember that wonderful clipboard I told about earlier? Snapped in half. Must have broken on Miroku's hard skull.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~&_&~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked as Sango was passing by me on her way away from my KO'd brother.  
  
"You want to know what happened. You want to know what *happened*?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT *HAPPENED*?!!!?" This girl was kinda mad at the moment.  
  
I squeaked my "Yes?" in response, fearful that she might start screaming at me again. Suprising enough, she didn't.  
  
"Okay." She replied with a happy smile. I fell off my chair. "Hey, Kagome. What are you doing down there."  
  
I got back up and sat in my chair and she started off her story with the angry look back on her face. This girl can change moods faster than the tides of the ocean.  
  
"I was serving the pizza over to that table, and as I put the tray down, your brother," She said with as much venom in her voice as possible. "Put his hand on my... rear end, and I slapped him and hit him with my clipboard and now he's knocked out." She said that last part as fast as she could.  
  
"Oh. That is just horrible." Something at that moment just filled up inside of me. I don't know what it was exactly, and I know that I was only a sister for a couple of weeks, but I jumped up out of my chair, walked over to Miroku, and slapped him as hard as I could backside his head.  
  
"What the hell was that for Kagome?!" He asked me while holding onto his head.  
  
"What is wrong with me??? What is wrong with *you*!!! You groped someone????" I turned away from him and looked around the booth that he was sitting at. I saw the pretty boy with the gold eyes, and the boy that I shunned from my table. Upon seeing him, I involuntary shuddered.  
  
"Does he always act like that?" I asked to no one in specific. No one responded. They just kept staring at me.   
  
What is wrong with people today???  
  
"Ki- Kikyo?" The one with the gold eyes asked me. I wish I knew his name. And what is it with people mistaking me with this Kikyo person?  
  
"No," I responded slowly. "Kagome. Do you get it? My name is KAGOME!!!!" What can I say? I was gettin annoyed with all of this shyt.  
  
"Damn! Sorry!" He yelled back.   
  
"Don't yell at me! I was just pointing out that I wasn't who you thought I was." There. That should make things alright now.  
  
"I'll yell at whoever I want!" Oh, no he didn't.  
  
"Sure you can! You can yell at anyone you want but me!"  
  
"Thank you, but no thanks, wench. I'll stick to yelling at anyone and everyone." OOOOOOOO. Lucky me. I made a new friend today, and his name is FUCKING STUPID JERK FACE JACK-ASS!!!!!  
  
"Hey dogboy," Whose dogboy? "Don't talk to my woman like that." It was that Koga guy....  
  
...wait. Did this guy just call me his woman?!   
  
What the hell???  
  
"No, nononononononono. You must be confused...or high...or both. I am in no way your woman." This guys trippin'.  
  
"Yes you are my Kagome. I have claimed you as my woman. We could have beautiful children together." To think. He said all of this with a straight face.   
  
"Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE HIGH!" I could not take this anymore. I was going to die with all of these crazy characters around me. I just walked out.   
  
"Hey! Wench! I am not done yelling at you!" With that, he chuched a slice of pizza at my head.   
  
~~**SPLAT!!!**~~  
  
Once I felt that pizza connect with my head, little lights erupted behind my eyes. Hell, those weren't little lights. Those were flames.  
  
I turned around and stalked back to 'dogboy', made my pretty fist, which I have taken the liberty in naming Big Bertha, and slammed it into the face of the pretty boy with golden eyes. He staggered back and landed in the pizza that was sitting on the table of the booth.  
  
To top it off, I took the pizza out of my hair and stuffed it into his mouth. "I'm not hungry. Thanks. You bastard." With the little flames still behind my eyes, I walked out of the mall.  
  
Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been able to see that I had walked into the middle of the street.  
  
Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been smart enough to just walk to the bus stop instead of in front of the bus stop.  
  
Maybe if I weren't so mad, I would have been able to see the bus heading straight for me, and I would have been able to get out of the way.  
  
But, I was mad.   
  
I didn't stand a chance.  
  
Sooner than I knew, I was flying through the air. It felt kind of nice, at least it did before I hit the cold, hard concrete. I heard screaming from a couple of people, but that was all I heard before everyhing went black.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I have finished *my* chapter, w/o the help of the person who shall remain nameless, named Sam. Sam, to everyone's releif, is not allowed to come near my computer agian before I break her fingers off.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thank you to you people that reviewed chapter 2 and the chapter that Sam tried to write (I was highly suprised to actually see that 3 whole people did)!!!  
  
-  
  
DRAKE220: I know, I know. Miroku is a total and complete asshole, but he wont stay like that. Just for about the first 4 or 5 chapters. : )  
  
Random person: Thanks  
  
Dark-Anime-Angel3001: Thanks for reviewing but about the story being pointless, it's my story. I could write it as pointless as I want. I'm not being mean, i'n just telling it as it is.  
  
Josie: Thank You!   
  
blackbeltkatie: I am glad you liked my story!  
  
Miss Bonita: I am glad that u like my story so far, and thanks!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Blackthorn1989 aka Ashley  
  
*Love Me* 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. This chapter took me longer than the last one. Special thanks to Sam for that. Anyway, this chapter is out and I am now very happy. Yay me!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: No, No, No! Shoes are for wearing, not for eating.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
5 things that suck about getting hit by a bus:  
  
1. The ground hurts when you land on it.  
  
2. Next, a really sharp pain followed by a cracking noise course through your arm, which you, for some reason, really do not believe is a good thing.  
  
3. You try to cry out in pain but for some reason your throat has closed up and you can't and you start to panic because you are pretty sure that you are supposed to be able to talk in a situation like this.  
  
4.You not being able to talk causes you to panic more. When you panic, you black out. You really don't like blacking out because it feels strange, because of all the spots and colors you see before it all goes away.  
  
5. You wake up in a strange place, and not because of the pain that is still in your arm, or because you had a dream that you just got hit by a bus. No. You woke up because of an ANNOYING NOISE RINGING IN YOUR EARS!!!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
* Beep *   
  
* Beep *  
  
* Beep *  
  
"What in the name of all that's good and creamy *is* that noise?!" I opened my eyes and had to close them back. I saw a bright light. A really, really, bright light. Wait a minute…. Golden-eyed boy…. Pizza…. A bus… OH. MY. GOD! I'm dead!!!  
  
I opened my eyes once again and stared into the bright light. "When do I get to see the pearly gates?"  
  
"What pearly gates?" a masculine voice asked me. It sounded familiar. That must have been my angel/spiritual guide thingamobobbie. You know, the person that leads you to all the cool hangout spots among the angels up in heaven. I must have heard it sometime before, while it was trying to lead me down the path of righteousness and junk.  
  
"You know. The pearly gates. The ones they got up here." What kinda angel/spiritual guide was this person?  
  
"What," the angel asked, "in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
If this guy wasn't an angel, which I could tell he wasn't by the way he spoke to me – I don't think you are allowed to use profanity in heaven – then where am I?  
  
"You mean… this isn't heaven?" Oh, my good gravy graciousness. I'm down….. there! I didn't know that beating up Dodie Pearson would get me in this much trouble!  
  
"No you idiot. Your in the hospital." What a relief. "I guess after your little stunt, walking in front of a damn bus, you would think you would be dead. You ought to be dead! Do you know how much you scared me?!" Who was this guy?   
  
I blinked and looked away from the light and over to my 'spiritual guide', and to my wonderful surprise, saw Miroku. I blinked a couple more times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and guess what? I wasn't. Please, please, let this be hell.   
  
I'm not that lucky.  
  
"Cut the crap. You know you were happier when I was unconscious." Who was this guy kidding? "How long have I been here anyway?" I might as well find out exactly how long I have been getting my beauty sleep.  
  
"You're right. When you were asleep, you weren't so rude." He tried to smile but, to me, it looked sort of forced.  
  
"What's wrong with your face?" I asked. What would make anyone force a smile like that? I mean, a smile from Miroku directed at me is forced enough but that...that was, woah. I tried to sit up but found it difficult, seeing as my arm was in a cast. Wow. I'm wearing a cast. How nice....  
  
A Cast?!  
  
"Oh, Crap…"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"You broke your arm in three places when you were hit by that bus Ms. Higurashi." The doctor told me. No shit Sherlock.  
  
I'm not really sure if I was actually listening to the doctor at all, since I had just woken up again. I know that your thinking that I woke up already when I saw the light but, after finding out my arm was broken, I had passed out again.   
  
"Do you remember any of what happened today?" Of course, you moron. I hit my arm, not my head. As if thinking that statement in my head made me realize something, I reached my unbroken arm up to my head, and found a bandage around it.   
  
"Oh, for the love of — what happened to my head?" What else could possibly be wrong with me?  
  
"The bus cracked your skull on impact," I was very tempted to pass out again. The doctor obviously saw that too, because he said, "But it's nothing serious. The crack is the about the size of a sheet of paper."  
  
Who cares if it's a sheet of paper. That's an air space… in my head! Omigodomgodomigodomigod. Why did I have to walk in fromt of that bus? Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this? What…  
  
My mind just wandered as the questions consumed me. During all of this the doctor must have walked out of the room to go and speak to my mother. A second later, she ran into the room and squished all of the air out of my lungs.  
  
"OH! MY DEAR BABY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. I decided it would only be right for me to try and comfort her, although *I* was the one that got hit by the bus and not her, but whatever.  
  
"It's okay mom. I feel – OW!" I say ow because for some odd reason, my mom went insane and decided to hit me on my cracked, air passage for a head. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You stupid, stupid child!" Well that was uncalled for. "What on earth possessed you to walk in front of a bus? Are you out of your mind!" That was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm … sorry?" It was worth a try. "I promise never to do it ever again."   
  
The puppy dog eyes. She could never resist the puppy dog eyes. They're just too cute.  
  
Sadly enough, she chose now to resist them. "OUCH! Mom! Will you please stop hitting me?!"  
  
"No, I will not stop hitting you! Maybe if I keep hitting, and hard enough, I would be able to knock some sense into your empty head!" Well duh! My head is only empty now because of its gaping hole! Wide as a sheet of paper my foot. I could feel the air blowing on my brain!  
  
"Sorry, again. DON'T HIT ME!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I won't hit you." Instead, she went back to smothering me. Which is worse... I will never know.   
  
Next something suprising happened. Bescides that Sango, my new alleged friend, Koga, my new stalker, and half of the bus stop where I got hit showed up at my bedside. No. Even more suprising than all of that. Three guesses...  
  
1. .....No, not the bus driver. The doctor said that he kept on driving after he hit me. How wonderful.....  
  
2. .....No, not the guy that I hit on the bus. He got admitted into the hospital though. And yet again, I laugh.....  
  
3. .....I can't think of anyomore people for you to guess of, so just change that three up there into a two.....  
  
Finished? Did you guess? Should I just leave you hanging here, willing with every fiber of your being that I would tell you?  
  
Whatever. I hate guessing games two.   
  
Golden-eyed boy. I really wish that I knew his name. I have to remember to ask Miroku later. Anyway, it wasn't just arrogent, bitchy, pizza-faces, dumb-ass, jerk -- erm-- Golden-eyed boy either. I was yada, yada, yada Golden-eyed boy with FLOWERS.   
  
Yeah, I almost went into shock too. And he had washed all of the tomato sauce, pepperoni, and cheese out of his hair, so he smelled really good, with whatever shampoo he uses.   
  
Hey! Just because I hate his guts, doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to have a crush on him.  
  
He brought me some nice sunflowers, with a vase of water to put them in and everything. And he was the only one in the room at the moment because the hospital only allows 1-2 people in a room at one time. No one must have wanted to come with him since he came alone and all.   
  
I thought that he would just put the flower on my little table stand next to me and leave but he didn't. He pulled up a chair and sat himself right next to my bed. The shock that I was about to go into almost doubled at that moment.   
  
Don't you just hate it when a boy gets really close to you and you look utterly, and totally busted? I mean, someone should warn you first so that you could have some time to do your hair at the speed of light just before he comes in. No one thought of that as yet though, because here this totally cute guy is, really close to me, and I have bed-head, a cast, and a hole in my head.   
  
He pulled the chair up to me, none the less, and started speaking to me. I was so suprised that I missed the first couple of words he was saying, for I had to process that he was actually speaking to me after what I had done to him, but I cought the rest. It went something like, " -- got off to a bad start, and I'm really sorry about the whole pizza thing, and I was hoping that we could sort of begin to be friends and stuff. How about it."   
  
Now to add to my list of things that was wrong with me, my mouth was gaping open. I knew that at the moment I couldn't really speak, so I just nodded my head. A really, really small nodd, but he got it anyway. He then gave me a smirk.  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*   
  
*Beep*  
  
I think my heart just skipped a beat.   
  
You know what?  
  
I really, really hate this Golden-eyed boy, but for some strange reason want him to be set on fire and for me to smother the flames with my body. That is how wierd this is. He, nor anyone else, except for you people out there reading this, must ever know.   
  
...Just....a schoolgirls.....crush...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I know that it got kind of mushy there for a moment, but believe me that won't last for long. Oh, yeah. Kagome will get her power - non plural - next chapter. She will also hopefully learn the Golden-eyed boys name. If you liked my chapter, with all of its mushiness, which I myself found highly annoying, then tell me and you will get an oh, so real, imaginary cookie. If you didn't like my chapter, tell me and you will get an oh, so real, *real* curse out. Do not fear the profanity though. It is a great release. For me at least.  
  
I am tired, and a lazy bum, and really don't want to reply to your reviews...... so I won't.   
  
But thank you anyway!  
  
Blackthorn1989  
  
aka  
  
Ashley the Adorable  
  
*Love Me* 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long. I'm sick and... and... and that's pretty much all I have to say.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: You suck... and that's sad.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh... My nice warm bed. It feels so good to be home. I have to make sure that I don't roll over onto my arm though. It sucks having a broken arm. No, not the room full of presents part, because that is kinda nice. The part where my arm is actually broken. I know that sounds sort of stupid but my arm is constantly itching, and there is no way in hell I could get to it. It's not like i can just take the cast off so I could be able to reach an itch. You know what? I'm going to invent a cast with hinges just for people with broken limbs like me. I am definitely going to be rich on the count of I can't be the only one with itchy arms.  
  
Another problem with a cast. It's so hard to take a bath! I like my bodily health and all, but doesn't personal hygene go along with that? How did the person who invented the cast expect a person to take a shower with a hard object stuck to their body for 3 months. My mom recomended that I just put a plastic bag over my arm, but that's just going to make my arm sweaty, and believe me, it smells enough, now that it doesn't get the privelage of water and soap anymore.  
  
Enough of my griping. I'm just glad i'm home. With my mis-colored room, and stuffed animals, and semi-normal family. And... Mom just walked into the room and says that I have to get ready for school in the morning. I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! "Ummmm....... mom?" I asked.  
  
She was halfway out my door when I called her. "Yes honey. I know your thinking about your new uniform for school and all of your books, but I got your books while you were in the hospital and you don't have to wear a uniform." She then broke into one of her isn't-that-great-news grins. Yes she has one of those.   
  
I just groaned. Was that supposed to be a good thing? I didn't go shopping for clothes since I've been here. I told her that and she just said possibly the worst thing a mother could say to her child. "I also bought you some new clothes since you weren't able to." I groaned even louder at the thought of walking into school with clothing bought by my mother. Some bright yellow sweater with Tweety on it saying 'I thought I saw a puddy tat'. I have nothing against Tweety or anything like that, but the kinds of sweaters would buy me would be with matching pants, sneakers, hat, skarf, gloves, hoodie sweater to go over the sweater I would already be wearing, and socks. I know that your thinking that no person alive would buy, let alone wear, something like that but you obviously didn't see me that day in the fifth grade with all the laughing and jeering and.... I shudder at the thought.   
  
"Mom, could we please go to the store really fast before it gets dark?" I don't even like shopping but this was an emergency. My eyes were pleading. *Please, oh please, oh please! No more fluffy yellow bird suit!*  
  
"Fine." and that was all she said.  
  
"Fine? You meant that's it?" Needless to say... I was shocked. I mean. She didn't even ask why I wanted to get new clothes, her buying me some already and all.   
  
"Yeah, sure. But just look in your closet before you go." For some reason she said that with an annoyingly smug grin on her face. I'm scared...   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
@_@  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Okay, so the clothes she bought were nothing like the fifth grade Tweety incident. In fact, they were pretty good. And I know you are all sleeping at your computers because I have been talking about my clothing problems but here is where it gets interesting.  
  
The school is about 2 blocks away from my house, so I was allowed to walk there, and seeing as it was relatively warm outside, was able to wear a short sleeved shirt and kapris... along with my leather jacket of course. I was walking to school when I suddenly felt really cold. Like all of my bodily heat had been sucked out of me. What in the hell is going on? I tried to walk through all of my shivering, when all of a sudden I just stopped. Like a wall was blocking me from moving any further. Luckily there weren't any people on the street since it was reletively early in the morning, or else when my eyes rolled back into my head, they woulda freaked. I fell onto the ground and suddenly saw the street I was on. Not like I was actually there though. I was someone else. I was walking and crying like I was in extreme pain, when suddenly someone came behind me and pushed me into the street. That, I find, would have been bad enough had there not been a truck barreling at me... and if I had not been crushed under one of it's tires. Suddenly my eyes jerked open and I slowly turned my head... and saw a lady that looked about in her early 20's walking slowly down the sidewalk.   
  
What maddness is going on? I had no time to really concider that because as she passed a bush, a man jumped out from behind it and pushed her into the road. It's just like my dream. No. I didn't have a dream. I had a premenicion. I jumped up as, just as I expected, a truck came toward the woman. I dropped my bag and ran like a bat out of hell at the woman, and pushed her out of the way. As we landed on the ground, the man who pushed her tried to run.   
  
"Oh, no you don't." I pushed myself off the ground and ran after him. It's a good thing I was on the track team, because this guy ran sort of fast. I got behind him and brought down my fist on the back of his head. He fell down and I stopped running. I turned back to the woman to see if she was alright but she was gone. "So much for being thankful." I walked back to where I dropped my bag and made my way back to school.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
@_@  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I was pretty dazed as I walked the rest of the way to school as I walked walked right past Sango. I was only snapped out of it when she waved her hand in front of my face.   
  
"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!" Owww, my ears.  
  
"Huh, what?" It was then that I realized that I was at school. "Sango, I have to tell you som-"  
  
Wait. What if she tells the police or something and they want to come and experiment on me or something.  
  
"What were you saying?" she asked.   
  
"It's nothing." It was probably just intuition or something. I would probably never happen again.   
  
Oh, how wrong I was, for as that thought crossed my mind... it got really cold. My eyes rolled back and I fell down. I could feel Sango shaking me and I could hear her screaming my name, but I couldn't move. I just saw that image in front of me and... my eyes snapped open and I bolted upright.   
  
I turned my head and looked at school parking lot. "... Oh. My. God."  
  
I started running. I had to save her.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
It's a cliffie! I'll try to review faster next time but right now it's time to thank reviewers. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. I had writers block.   
  
Thank you : Inuchick13, x shadow, Bloodline of the Shadow Dragon, BoOkWoRm145, KogazGal, Deamon Drama Queen, Dark-Anime-Angel3001, and akina kumi-tami for putting me on her favorites list.  
  
I fell special.  
  
*Love Me*  
  
Blackthorn1989   
  
aka  
  
Ashley 


	6. Chapter 6

........................Oopsie.....................

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: Guns are not the answer to your problems. Blunt objects that you can hit people with and not go to jail because you didn't break any bones or something like that are.

-

-

-

A/N: Why on earth do I even call that thing a disclaimer. What exactly am I disclaiming? I know that I don't own anything, you know that I don't own anything......... we all good!

-

-

-

Summary: Kagome moves in with her mother, step-dad and new brother. She gets hit by a car and wakes up the next day with powers that she deffinitely did not have before. Is it safe to tell the world about it? If she does, how will the world react and what will they do to her?

-

-

-

I know that on any other circumstance, it would be pretty wierd to go through temperature change, seisure, and future sighting - in the course of about 25 seconds I might add - but this wasn't any other sircumstance. I had just seen a girl about to get mauled by a bunch of kids. Why in the hell are people so mean? I wonder what she did to them?

"Kagome, come back HERE!" Sango yelled, and Jesus did she yell loud. People were looking at her to find out if she was getting raped or something.

"Not. Now. Sango. I'm a little busy, in case you haven't noticed!" I said as I rounded a corner. For a girl who is experiencing her first day of school, I seem to know pretty well where I am going, not. I think I almost ran into a wall just now, but anything I have to do to get to that girl. Im such a good person.

I stopped running in what I can only guess to be circles (hey, this place is HUGE) when I saw her, the poor girl. The child was running for her life from the stoopid lookign group of boys with big pipes. I wonder what they were doing with pipes.

No, really, take a guess.

While she is running, she trips over a crack in the ground - damn pavement - and the boys close in on her. I decided that it was probably a good time to go and help her, before she got her head cracked open at least.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" I yell as I walk casually, well casually as I can when I are trying to save a person from other much bigger people with poles as weapons, towards the group of people.

They look at me and smirk, thinking they look scary. Well... okay. They sort of are scary, but they aren't going to know that. To make myself look braver, I smirk back. Take that!

"Who are you woman." A boy with eyes like the one with the golden contacts asks me. Are they related? Where do they get their stinking contacts? Why am I still -- "Well?"

Jeez, have a tiny bit of patience will you?

"Yeah, who are you?" Is there an echo in here? I looked down and met up with a little toad faced thing.... er, person. I think.

Eew.

As I was kicked out of my game of 50 questions with myself by the jerk with the eyes and his scaly toad faced mini-me I say, "You really don't need to know that now do you, because I really have no intrest in speaking to you in the future, now do I?" Touché, Kagome. "The real question is what are you doing to this girl. I hear that around here, rape is a federal offense. If that wasn't what you were about to do, then I suggest you get to steppin', before I do. And believe me, whenever I do, it's not on the ground." I am feeling really good right now. I just hope he gets that i'm about to start jumping on his head.

"Stay out of this before you get hurt." Hurt he sais. Ha-HA!

"Yeah, hurt!" Eew, it's talking again.

"Better idea. How bout' you get going before I start doing the two-step on our face. And let me warn you buster, I am wearing heels today."

"You better-" I never got to find out what I better do, because just then the principal walked past us. He asked if everything was alright and I said yes. "Lucky break girl," the jerk says to me as the principal walks away. "But you won't be so lucky next time." He signaled at the rest of his group and began to walk. Except for the little toad thing.

"Yeah, you won't be so lucky girl." Eeeeeeeeeeeeew. Why the hell does that thing keep talking? Can toads speak? Lucky for me it walked... or was it hopped... away toward it's master.

I looked behind me at the crying girl, she recently strarted crying, and gave her a hug. She broke down then. It was then that Sango decided to grace me with her presence. Where the hell had _she_ been this whole time?

"KAGOME! What in the hell possessed you to--" She stopped when she saw the crying girl in my arms. "Ooh, what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but this guy with snowy hair," I started but stoped when I heard a small voice come from the girl. I wasn't sure what she had said so I asked her to repeat.

"Sesshomaru. His name was Sesshomaru." Well at least, now I know who he was.

"Oh, okay. Why was he after you like that?"

"I think I stepped on his shoe." I looked up at Sango and we shook our heads.

"You step on his shoe and he tries to kill you? What a jerk."

"You, do not speak of Rin Sesshomaru like that! He would not punish Rin like that unless Rin had done something wrong. You will never understand!" With that _Rin_ (obviously) jumped out of my arms and ran off into a vast nothingness that I like to call school.

"Well that was different," Sango said. "Anyway, what happened back there, with the falling, and the shaking, and the running - you run pretty fast I must say - and the thing you had to do? Kagome, is there something I should know?"

"Well... I ... uhh?..." I should probably tell her, seeing as if I fall everytime I get a vision, I might need someone to keep me from hitting my head, but what if she decides I need to be experimented on like an alien or something and sends me in to see some mad scientist who thinks its a good idea to crack my scull open to see how I 'tick'. I guess I might as well say it. "Okay, the thing of it is..." RING RING RING! Saved by the bell. "Oh, wow what do you know. Time for class. Catcha later Sango." Only I said it oober-fast and it came out more like, "Ohwowwhadayaknotimeforclasscathalatasango."

"Kagome... Kagome! Oh come on, let's not do this again!" That was the last thing I heard from her for the next 7 hours, seeing as the only class I had with her was Math and that was last. I did have all of my other classes on the other hand with the Golden-Eyed boy and, goodie me, Sleepy.

Beautiful. Just beautiful.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey, Kagome. How's life treating ya?" I turn around and there, right outside of the classroom stands Miroku. What the hell did he mean how's life treating me? Didn't I just see him on my way to this wretched building?

I decided to just try and save my sanity and just ignore his stupid comment. I just walked into the classroom and sat all the way, way, wayyyyyyy in the back. You know, the place where you could be playing a gameboy or sleeping and the teacher would never know because you are so far away.

I was taking my books out of my bag for just in case the teacher decided to whip out their periscope and look for any un-attentave people during class, when - Guess who?....... if you didn't get it yet then here you go - Koga slides up next to me with the cheesiest smile on his face the likes of which I have never seen.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you doing?" He asks. At least he called me Kagome and not his woman. I would have had a fit.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Pretty smooth I must say.

"Good, because I can't have my woman not feeling well." That word....... that smile..... that _BASTARD_ ! "Anyway, my sweet and precous Kagome. How about you take me out for lunch later. You could get to know more about me and I could possibly......"

Through clenched teeth I tried to finish his sentence, "Get to know more about me?"

"No, of course not. I could possible get in a quickie before we have to come ack to school." And he said it as if it were plain as day!

Oh My God!

"Get away from me you sick, twisted little man!" Oh the humanity.

"But, Kag--" He started. _Started _ mind you.

"Go AWAY!" I have a temper problem. I'm not even a red-head. Maybe I should change my hair color......

"You heard the lady. Walk." I look up to see who just said that and see nothing but.................. GOLD!!! I might finally be able to learn his name. Yeah, I know. You would think that after out little heart to heart in the hospital that I would have at least learned his name, but a nurse chased him out a little while after he came in saying I needed rest.

Do you have any idea how much I hate that nurse-lady right now?

"Where did you come from dog-boy? I am trying to have a conversation with my woma--............. ow?" I told you that I hated being called his woman already. But really, it was just coincidence that I decided to stretch and my hand, which for some reason became a fist, decided to take a stop at his gut.

My bad.

Finally he walked off and Golden-eyed boy took a seat next to me, and smiled. I am so mad at the fact that my heart did a little flip flop and my cheeks started warming up.

Damn traitors........

I know that I should have started out the conversation a little differently but I really, really wanted to know. "What is your name?"

"Oh, wow. I guess you didn't ask anyone. Everyone is supposed to know me. I'm Inuyasha." he replied all casual and such. So rude, yet so cute. I hate him.

FLIP - FLOP! - I'm just going to ignore that.

Dammit where does he get his contacts!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hehehehe.....hehehe......he?

I am so sorry. There was nothing stopping me from writing this chapter, other than sheer laziness.

Please Don't Hit ME


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait but, I am still in England and now have finally gained access to a proper computer. Although it is quite late now seeing as I am going back to America in 5 days (09-22-04). And since my mommy has moved house our computer is all in boxes so I decided I'd better write something here and now as to stop people from wanting to murder me any further. Here goes.

Summary: Kagome moves in with her mother, step-dad and new brother. She gets hit by a bus and wakes up the next day with powers that she definitely did not have before. Is it safe to tell the world about it? If she does, how will the world react and what will they do to her?

Disclaimer: I was in the middle of my plan to take over the world, when I got distracted by something shiny.

I was sitting by myself in the lunchroom thinking about what I had learned. Yes, I learned. It's stuff about my skill. Yes, it is now going to be known as my skill. Not my burden or my really big problem as I wanted to call it. The point is I know things. You see, while I was in Computer Class and the teacher was yammering away about God-knows-what, I decided to take a little journey onto the wonderful World Wide Web and try to figure out what the hell was wrong with little old me.

I found this site called the Paranormal Mysteries and looked to see what those fits of mine were and how in the hell I could stop them. It told me some wonderful things about my little 'mind shifting' as they so wonderfully called it and I learned that I can control it at will if I studied hard enough, although I had to wonder, why would I want to do that?

Sadly enough, the site never told me how to get rid of it. Just to 'embrace the gift I was given.' I would have been able to find out more about my 'gift' had my teacher not suddenly decided to pay attention to what his class was doing and I had to start pretending to do work again. Hot damn.

As I cram a doughnut into my mouth I try to figure out what I can do to get rid of this so called treasure that I possess. It would be nice if I could at least keep standing. I'm going to end up breaking my arm all over again. All this gravity is definitely not good for me. I wish I were born on the moon.

I mindlessly went over what I found out when this boy slid up next to me at my deserted table.

What can I say, privacy is key.

I look over at my intruder and ask, "Who are you and why are you here?" I am never the most polite when someone is invading my space.

"I noticed you sitting all alone over here and was just wondering if you would like some company. It's never good to be alone." That's what he thinks. "By the way, my name is Houjou."

He looked like a nice boy, with brown hair and eyes the same. His eyes were no match for Inuyasha's though. Funny how he got into my train of though all of a sudden.

"Thanks Houjou, but I am fine. Really. Just go on back to your table." I was hoping he was getting the hint but sadly he was not.

"No, that's alright. I think that I'll stay here with you. You are new to this school right? You don't seem to have any friends to sit with so I think that I can be your first." Is he intentionally _trying _to insult me? I kind of am noticing that he does not think that I can get friends on my own.

"It's _ok _Houjou." Step out of my box please. "I have friends who should be here any minute now. I really have no need to take you away from your own to sit here with me." Step out of my box and go away please.

"No, please Kagome. I really want to sit with you. It would be a chance to get to know you better. I think that we could become the best of friends." He then shot me his best smile.

There was absolutely no way I was getting rid of this boy in the near future, so I decided I would just live with him invading my space.

And this is where his mouth begins to spout his perpetual nonsence.

Blah, blah, I don't care. Blah, blah, hush… oh, dear. It's cold.

Woo-hoo. I am mind-shifting again. I was just itching for this. I was ready for the whole eyes rolling back into my head and the falling down thing, only that time I tried my hardest not to fall. I was not planning to pass out on the dirty floor of a school cafeteria.

After some struggle, I managed it and was already into my little vision. A street sign that says Beverly Rd…

A watch…

A car driving up with the windows down…

Money is passed in exchange for something in a bag…

Windows roll back up…

Car prepares to drive away…

Another car speeds by…

Only they are not only driving by. They are driving by with guns out.

Shooting starts and the car tries to drive away without getting shot.

Too bad that while they are pulling off a bullet bounces off to the back of the car and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pain like you would never believe courses through me. Excruciating pain the likes of which I had never experienced before.

Suddenly, I am back at my table for lunch and Houjou is still talking. My heart was about to explode from my ribs and my chest burns from where the person in my vision had just gotten shot. There was no way I was going to be able to do anything about what I had just seen. I was going to have to get the police to do something.

I called to Houjou and tried to tell him that I had to go to the bathroom, but he did not seem to be listening.

"… and then the penguin shot the walrus and all was right in the world. It reminds me of this other show that I saw with this..."

"Houjou… Houjou…?" He just kept on talking. I decided that It wouldn't really matter if I told him that I was leaving or not. He wasn't going to realize.

I got up and started walking to a pay phone I had seen somewhere outside of the lunch room.

What was the number for emergencies again? 922… 933… 911? Ah, yes that was it.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

A machine picked up. "Our lines are all busy right now. Please wait for the next available person."

Are you even allowed to do that? What would have happened if I had a metal pipe stuck in my neck and blood was squirting out? Every second I would have been on hold would be one second closer to my demise.

And then someone picked up.

"911. This is Mary speaking. Do you need some sort of help?" She sounded like a nice lady, but there was no time for pleasantries. A person was about to get pumped full of lead.

"Hello, Mary? This is Kagome." So much for there being no time for pleasantries.

"Hi Kagome. How may I be able to help you." Yup, just keep on chatting. No rush here.

"Well, there is this guy, you see. And he was in this car, right. And he was… taking something from this other guy who was giving him something from in the car when this other car came and started shooting at the guy and the guy in the car. Well, the guy in the car tried to pull off and the guy that was on the sidewalk talking to him got shot by the guy in the other car, and he dies… but it hasn't happened yet. At least I don't think it did. But you see, someone has to go and help him before he dies. So that is why I called you. This is all happening at Beverly Rd and 26th street. So I would greatly appreciate it if some police cars went over to check and see what is going down over there. Is that alright with you Mary?

"What do you mean that you don't think that it happened yet?" Mary asked.

"Uhm…" Oops. I think I let that slip while I was talking. "No time for questions. Just send out some people and stop a death, ok?"

I didn't even wait to hear if she was going to or not. I just hung up the phone and prayed that someone helped the man. Please, please, please let me have saved a life today.

Luckily, right after that phone call the bell for the end of lunch rang. By then the pains in my chest had stopped and all I had left to do was hope. Please let the stupid American Police System have pulled through. I was not about to let myself go through getting shot – well not really me, but you get what I mean – and then they do nothing. Pain is not fun. When it is happening to me that is.

I am finally finished with this chapter. And now my brain hurts. I have never written an entire chapter in one sitting before. I know it sounds entirely lazy, but it is true.

Special thanks to:

Red Skyies

kewi green

akina kumi-tami

Don't-Touch-My-Sesshy

PirateWolf

Wild KittyKat

kiromoto-san

soulfood gurl

If I don't update anytime within the next 4 months, know that I have gotten myself lost under all of the boxes while I was unpacking in my house.

Thankx.

Love Me

Blackthorn1989


End file.
